mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bec Rawlings vs. Seo Hee Ham
The first round began. Ham is southpaw. She lands a left and a right hook. Nice exchange, Ham lands a counter left. Ham lands another left. Rawlings lands a big left and a right. 4:00. Ham lands a counter left and a hard left. Rawlings lands a right. Ham lands a counter left and a right. Rawlings lands a counter right, eats an inside kick, lands a left hook. Ham lands a pair of counter lefts. Ham lands an inside kick. 3:00. Ham lands a hard right hook and a left. She has much faster hands, lands an inside kick to boot. Rawlings lands a right and another. She lands a left. And a jab. 2:00. Ham slips off a kick. Rawlings lands a right and another. Rawlings lands another nice right. Ham lands a counter left. And another. And a right hook. Rawlings lands a left and a right. Crowd getting into it. 1:00. "Walk her down!" Rawlings lands a left, eats a right. Rawlings lands a hard right. 35. Rawlings lands a hard left. 15. Ham lands a left. She dodges a high kick, R1 ends, 10-9 Ham but close, IMO. R2 began. Rawlings lands a counter left and a right. Exchanges are getting high level early. Ham lands a stiff left to the body. "Don't wait for her!" Ham push kicks the body. 4:00. Rawlings backpedaling. Rawlings lands a coutner right and another right, eats a counter right hook. Rawlings lands a right and a hard left. Rawlings lands a crisp straight right. Ham lands a nice one-two. Rawlings lands a right left combo. She lands a hard right and another. Nice head movement, too. Ham lands a big body kick. 3:00. Rawlings catches a kick landing a right hand getting a single into guard. Ham lands two left elbows. Ham tries a triangle. She turtles up. Rawlings gets the back, one hook, the crowd is into it. Ham fighting the hands. 2:00. Rawlings gets the second hook. She tries to transition to an armbar. Ham turning out. She does to half-guard, lands a right elbow. Rawlings closes guard. She goes for another armbar. Hame scapes and knees the head as they stand. 1:00. Ham lands a left and a left to the body, right hook upstairs. "Circle left!" Rawlings misses a spinning backfist and they clinch. 30. 15. They break. Ham lands a push kick. She lands a counter left and a body kick. R2 could go either way, it's Australia so it'll probably be 10-9 Rawlings, I guess I agree, but it was close. R3 began. Ham lands a pair of left body kicks. Ham lands a body kick. Ham lands a counter left and a push kick. And a hard body kick. Ham stuffs a single off an exhausted Rawlings, went for an armbar, ends up on the bottom looking for a triangle, this may be in. 4:00. That's in though. That's tight. Ham adjusts it. Rawlings knees the shoulder five times. Ham adjusts it. She loses it. Rawlings postures up. She lands a big right. Ham stands and lands a left, misses a high kick. Ham is exhausted as well. 3:00. Ham lands a left right left combo and knees the body, they clinch. Ham lands a right inside. Ham knees the body. Rawlings lands a couple rights inside. She works a single, 2:00. The ref wants work. Rawlings knees the body. She knees the head. Rawlings knees the leg. Rawlings lands a right elbow. 1:00. Ham with short lefts inside. Ham knees the body. 35. Rawlings knees the body. 15. Ham knees the body. Rawlings lands a hard right as they break. R3 ends, they hug, 10-9 Ham IMO, 29-28 Ham IMO. Bec didn't do enough that last round, just held on for dear life. It'll probably be a split hometown decision for Bec though. 30-27 twice and 29-28 UD for.. Rawlings. Wow. Fucking disgusting. Florian called 30-27 questionable, respect to that.